Rain on Kahje
by DeviousGina123
Summary: Her history is a secret. What happens when she ends up at a Drell compact and a vacation to illium revels her past. I don't own Mass Effect.
1. Chapter 1

Rain on Kahje

About twenty years after the end of the Reaper Wars.

I was forthteen when I first stepped foot on Kahje.

Flash back

"Get her out of here! Now!" Was the voice are caption. People were running to get there weapons while I was standing in an escape pod with my mother.

"Jade look at me." My mother said as she knelt down in front of me and took my hand. "I want you to stay in this pod until someone comes and finds you. Ok?" I nodded my head. "Good girl." She left, with her gun in hand, sealing me in the pod and sent me out into space.

What felt like weeks later a ship found me. I was in a small ball on the floor minutes away from passing out when they entered. I heard footsteps then a shout. "Over here I found someone." But I could not hear them properly. Then I felt arms around me, lifting me up of the floor. The last thing I saw was the face of a drell, then their was blackness.

I blinked once then again, I could hear voices. "How long do you think she was in there?" asked one voice. "I don't know maybe a week. Hey look. I think she's waking up." answered another.

I blinked again, opened my eyes and sat up. I saw two drell looking at me.

"Where am I?" I was scared.

"Your on a Drell ship. What is your name? How old are you?" The drell who had asked was blue with dark stripes. "My name is Jade and I am forthteen."

"Well Jade my name is Dalea I am the caption of this ship." She said softly.

"What...What are you going to do with me?" I was scared, I just hoped they didn't hurt me.

"Well jade that's kinda up to you but I have an idea. I will be back in a minute." Then she left with the other Drell.

Ten minutes later they came back in with an Asari. I gasped, I knew that Asari. She was a justcar, justicar Samara.

Her eyes grew wide when she recognised me." Jade? Jade why are you here and not on the ship?"

"We... We were acted, slavers I think. Everyone else stayed behind to fight. I told them I want to help, but they said using my biotics was to much of a risk." A single tear slide down my cheek. Everyone i knew and love was probably dead or worse.

"You know one another?" Dalea asked us.

"Yes I know Jade here." Samara answered her.

"How?" Dalea asked. She was surprised that the Justicar knew the young girl.

"Five years ago I was at Nos Astra hunting a Turian. Jades mother came to me for help when he had taken Jade hostage. When i found her, the Turian was threatening to kill Jade unless I let him escape. In the end he escaped and I took jade back to her mother and was allowed to teach her more about her biotics." Samara told the story in a sober voice.

Changing the subject Dalea said "Jade I told you its your choice what you do now. My suggestion is that you live on kahje you were might be of use."

End of flashback

It was raining when I stepped of the shuttle. Apparently it always rains on Kahje.

* * *

I don't own mass effect.

Deylos belongs to on deviantART

And yes i have her permission to use him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain on Kahje chapter two.

After being on kahje for about a week i was told to was going to a place were i can help stop what happened to me, happening again.

When we arrived at the academe Dalea introduced me to two Drell called Deylos and his farther Kolyat.

"Dalea. Justicar Samara a pleasure to meet you." He gave her a bow. "I assume this one is the child to told me about" he asked Dalea.

"Yes it is."

"Very well jade come with me" He turned and started to walk off. His son walked preside me not saying a word but watching me interest. We walked for about a minute till we reached a med bay.

Kolyat walked over to a table cover in data pads and selected one "Full name please." He asked "Jade Louise Jones"

"Date of brith?"

"19th of july, 2192."

"What biotic amp do up have?"

"The L5n model"

"What level biotic are you."

"Im a level 3"

Thew minuets later after a bunch more questions i had vile of blood taken for testing or so i was told.

"Deylos take Jade to her room." Kolyat turn to his son and he nodded and strode out of the door with me preside him. Once we were put of view for the med bay "So is it true? About why your here." He asked. His voice was gravelly and dark but soft.

"That depens on what you've heard." I was not shore how much he knew.

"This is your room." He said ignoring the question and opened the door. It was quite large with a lot of space. There was a bed pushed to one side, a terminal, a walk in wardrobe, gun storage and half of the far side wall was made of glass to reveal an ocean gleaming in the morning light, i walked over the glass to admire the view. "I heard your ship got attacked and Dalea and her crew found you in an escape pod."

"Yer thats true." My voice was sad. It was painful to remember them.

"What type of training do you have?" Deylos asked changing the subject.

"Advanced biotic training, combat training, assault rifle, sniper rifle and SMGs." I still stared out the glass.

"Thats intriguing. Since when have you been doing biotic training." He seemed to be interested.

"Since the age of six, thats when my abilities started to manifest." I turned around to see he was was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest with a small smile on his lips.

"How about we put that training to the test." He asked still smiling.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine by me." With that Deylos walked out the door with me following.

* * *

I don't own mass effect.

Deylos belongs to on deviantART

And yes i have her permission to use him.


	3. Chapter 3

Rain on kahje chapter three

Her brown hair was tied into a long plat, as it was when she came here. She turned around, dark blue eyes fixed her on her target and smiled.

'Slam' I was thrown against the padded wall. Again! "Hey." I picked myself of of the soft floor "I don't want a broken leg." Jade laughed "If my memory is correct, you were the one who wanted to 'test' my abilities, plus you should of put up a shield."

"Yer, well don't kill me first" I muttered under my breath. "Here." I gave her a bottle of water. They had been at this for about three hours.

"Thanxs." she smiled as she took to bottle and walked over the near by crate and sat at its bace.

There was silences for couple minutes. I was still amazed at the biotic power she possessed. "If you don't mined me asking, were did you learn to you use your biotics like that?"

She smiled and stood up, only to sit on top of the crate. "Umm thats a bit personal."

"How much close combat training do you have?" I questioned her, it was easy to see she wouldn't say anymore.

"Only standard." She emitted. I smiled.

"Come on, lets see what you got." She got off the crate to stand and dropped into her fighting stance.

I dropped into my fighting stance and nodded. The signal to start.

Jades pov

Deylos made the first move. Aiming a kick at me, i narrowly dodged it. Blocking his second attack, this time aiming for my head, i swung around to kick him in the waist.

He gasped, as the air was knocked out of him. After he regained himself, he throw another punch, but i was one step ahead. Going down into the splits i dodged his move. In his moment of hesitation i swung my legs around, knocking his legs out from under him.

Scrambling to my feet i realised Deylos was already up and about make is next move. As i straitened up to dodge his next attack, i was thrown back down the floor. Using his weigh against me Deylos pinned me there with my hands above my head. He smile "For standard training, your pretty good."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He stood up and held out his hand, i took it and got up.

As i stood up i noticed an other Drell. He was standing by the door with his arms crossed over his chest. He was tall well built with a silvery grey complexion. "Hey Deylos."

"Ah Nray its good to see you." Deylos turned to me. "Jade this is Nray he's also with the compact." He turned back to Nary. "What bring you here?"

"Your father wants to see you, he said it was urgent." Deylos nodded then started towards the door then he turned around.

"Nary could you do some biotic training with her."

"Of course." With that Deylos left. "So your the were one about Kolyat was talking."

"I guess so."

* * *

I don't own mass effect.

Deylos belongs to on deviantART

And yes i have her permission to use him.


End file.
